Undercover
by CrimsonM
Summary: Welcome to Gakuen Alice! The school where kids train to fight, solve cases and protect their school. Gakuen Alice contains the top students in Tokyo including Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga! Read to find out Mikan's story at Gakuen Alice as she trains to be the best! Come along with Mikan as she starts a new school with new friends and maybe even find love! NxM


**CH. 1: It all Starts Here!**

It was a beautiful day today, the sky is blue and the sun is shining bright. A certain brunette stepped out of the train and looked at the map in her hand. She finds the location on the map and starts to walk toward the school._ 'It's much more louder here in the city than I thought'_. She gets out of the train station and find herself walking with a group of strangers. A huge building could be seen in the distance, so she headed toward that direction. She turned to the corner and found a crowd of kids walking into a building. Looking around she found a sign that said "Welcome to Gakuen Alice!" _"Looks like that's my stop.'_ She went to the front gate of the school and stood there and took a deep breath. "_I guess she was here one day too.' _She closed her eyes and recalled that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_MOM! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" cried our auburn haired girl._

"_Mikan, you must trust me and understand!" said Yuka Sakura, almost on the verge of crying._

_Yuka Sakura walked to the door and turned around facing Mikan's grandpa. "You must be with her. Please take care of her." Yuka hugged him and said, "Thank You" _

_A buff guy with a suit came in and said, "Ms. Sakura it is time for you to leave"_

_Yuka sighed and walked to the car that was waiting for her. She took one last look at her crying daughter. As much as it pained her to leave her one and only daughter she had to, for Mikan's safety. Yuka stepped into the car and her eyes started to tear car slowly zoomed off in the distance._

**(Mikan's POV)**

I snap out of my past when I hear a scream, not one scream but a bunch of screams. I turn around and bump into something hard. I fell strait to the ground, hitting my butt hard on the ground.

"Ouch..." I look up to find a dark figure above. Before I could even get up myself the person grabs me by my wrist and pulls me with him into a dark alley. I felt his hand over my mouth. What was going on? I struggle to free myself but the grasp of the person was too strong.

That's when I heard the cold voice. "Shh Be quiet girl, I swear if you make any noise you will surely regret it." I froze. Oh I swear this guy is going down! How dare he talk to me like that! I hear footsteps of many people. They slowly get close and then they fade away. Was he trying to hide from someone?

I felt the hand over my mouth letting go of me. "Thank God, those fan girls are so annoying" I fell straight to the ground. I look up only to see the stranger walking away without saying anything to me. My hand fell on a piece of rock. Well I lifted up my arm and threw the rock as far as I could. It flew all the way and hit the stranger in the back of its head. "Jerk!" I screamed. I got up and dusted myself off. When I looked up I saw the guy staring at me. I noticed his cold crimson eyes and raven hair. Not bad...he could have gotten good first impression from me if it weren't for his personality!

"Look who's talking, p-o-l-k-a d-o-t-s" He gave me _'the look' _and walked away like everything he just said right now made sense to him. He turned to the corner and I noticed the glance he gave me with a smirk on his face. I looked down in horror to find my polka-dotted panties showing AH! I hope people like him aren't he- OMG! I'm late for my first day!

After the long run to the school...

I entered the school panting heavily and angry. If I ever see that jerk again I swear I'm going to kill him! I looked around and saw a building that looked like an office. After regaining my breath I knocked on the door, but no answer came. I knocked again but nobody answered so I looked around around to see if someone could help me. The hallways were filled with kids coming from everywhere. "May I help you miss?" I heard a voice behind me so I turned around to see who it was. It was a middle-aged man that look really familiar. His fair skin complemented his light blonde hair and blue eyes. He worn a suit that made him look strict and formal. I noticed the badge which said "Principle Kazumi Yukihira"

"Uncle Kazu!" I jumped up and hugged him! I hadn't seen him in such long time and he was the only one I wanted to see right now! "Mikan? Is that you?" He asked as I regained myself and nodded with a big smile on my face. "Wow, I hadn't even noticed! You grew so much!" I smiled while he opened the door and walked in the office. He ushered me in the room and I sat down on the couch as he sat across from me.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are following in your parents footsteps Mikan, but you must keep up with the schools expectations." He said sternly. I sighed and said "Uncle Kazu, trust me I didn't come here without being prepared." He gave a small nod at me and reached for the phone. While he used the phone I looked around the room. I noticed the book shelf on the right and I walked toward it. I picked up the first book I saw on the shelf and opened it up. I saw a page with 5 symbols on it. "Hey Uncle Kazu, what do these symbols stand for?" He put the phone down and walked toward me. He signed and said "These are the 5 symbols to represent each of the 5 classes here in Gakuen Alice." Then the door flew open revealing a person.

A boy with raven hair and cold, crimson eyes walked in. He stared right into my eyes. Somehow he looks familiar. "OMG, you are the perverted freak for this morning!" I pointed at him in shock! "Well looks like you guys already know each other, which makes everything easier "said my uncle with a smile on his face. "Know HIM! Please he is a stupid pervert!" I told my uncle while looking at the pervert. "Anyway Mikan this is Natsume Hyugga he will help you escort you to your classroom "He pushed us both out the door and into the hallway.

I watched Natsume to make sure he wouldn't do anything to me. Natsume looks at me and said "Stop looking at me just because I'm hot." He smirked at me and said "But if you really want to..." He came in closer and whispered in my ear "…..I'm always available at night" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks but I regained myself and pushed him off me and gave him a disgusted look "Get away from me! Who the crap would want some guy that only cares about his looks!?" I walked past him hoping he would be right behind me. "Well, For your information you need me right now to show you the way to the class" He said in a matter-of-fact tone and started walking in front of me. We walked in silence all the way to the classroom, mainly because I was too busy protecting myself from the monster next to me!

Regular POV

Natsume walked in the class without waiting for Mikan and walked right past the teacher, who just sighed. "umm…Natsume…" said Mikan _'Ahh! everyone is staring at me! Natsume you jerk!' _

"Oh MY, who do we have here?" The teacher clapped his hands together and said "Natsume you didn't pick up a chick on your way here, did you?" Mikan gawked at hearing that! "She is the new student" Natsume said casually as he took a seat and put his legs up on the desk. _'The nerve of this guy' _She entered the classroom and found all eyes staring at her. "Ah! Here you are! Come on in!" The teacher put the list of students down and stood beside Mikan. "Class this is your new classmate so be nice to her and make her feel like she is at home!" _'Home….'_ thought Mikan. "Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class!" The teacher went back to his seat and sat down and looked at Mikan, telling her to talk. "Um…Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 15 yrs old. I look forward to be in this class!" She looked at the teacher who said "Ok Mikan~chan, good job…Now class it's time for the introductory ceremony!" Everyone stood up and walked out the door leaving Mikan dumbfounded. "Hey, polka-dots, this way" Natsume looked at her and then pulled her by her arm all the way to the auditorium. "Natsume! Let go, I can walk on my own!"

At the auditorium…

"Ok, kids have a seat!" said the Principle as the kids all took a seat with their friends. Mikan looked around and her eyes landed on a familiar face. "Hotaru!" Mikan ran all the way to the familiar girl across the room. The girl turned around and took out a machine and blasted Mikan in the face! "Ouch!" Mikan landed on the floor and got up rubbing her red nose. "Hotaru! You meanie! I missed you so much and you blast me with that thing!" Mikan jumped on her best friend and hugged her with tears in her eyes. "You will never change Mikan." Hotaru sighed and gave her best friend a quick hug and pried her off of her.

They both sat down as the principle came in and quieted everyone down. "Hello everyone! As most of you probably already know, I am the principle of Gakuen Alice! I would like to start off by saying thank you. Thank you for making this school your future. Gakuen Alice is not like any other schools. Here, we train and fight to keep our community and our school safe. Now many of you came here with different dreams and hopes, but we all have to be one here! By next week you all will be placed in your individual groups. There are 5 groups: Latent, Somatic, Technology, Special and Special Star. You will go through a test tomorrow, this test will tell us where you fit best. The tests will start in an couple of hours so we all expect you to come early. The next couple of hours before the tests are all yours, so you can explore the school grounds a little. After the test you will be send to your groups and your new rooms. Have a wonderful day and good luck on your test." The principle walked off the stage as everyone got up and talked with their friends and walked around.

Mikan chatted with Hotaru and a couple of other girls from her homeroom for a while. Then Mikan decided to look around the school so she could get to know the school a little. Mikan walked outside and found a path that looked really creepy, it was surrounded by trees that were falling off. Then there was some movement in the bush near a big tree. A small creature jumped out of the bush and ran into the forest! She ran after the creature, hoping it would be ok. Mikan found herself going deeper into the forest. After walking for what seemed like forever she saw tiny lights trying to peak out from the trees. Praying that it was the way out, she walked toward it. She moved the branch out of her way and stepped into the light. A Sakura tree. There was a Sakura tree in front of her. It was beautiful, It was the only healthy tree in the forest. "Hey Polka what are you doing here! This is my place." Mikan turned around startled, and found Natsume laying on top of a branch in the tree. "Natsume, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked as Natsume jumped off the tree "I could ask you the same thing." Natsume said as he sat down at the trunk of the tree. Mikan stared at him and sat down right next to him. "Why aren't you inside with everyone else?"asked Mikan "It's much more quiet here." Natsume answered as he closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. They sat in comfortably silence until Mikan started to doze off. Without knowing it, she fell asleep on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume opened his eyes and smirked at Mikan's sudden action. He smirked and drifted to sleep. What they both didn't know was that a certain Hotaru Imai was watching them. _'This is going to be interesting!' _mumbled Hotaru.


End file.
